A Boy's Life
by Dancing Kitsune
Summary: [HIATUS] Sasuke has a dream one night of a blode boy in trouble, and the next day a car runs into the lake with a family in it, or more specifically, that boy from his dream. What does it all mean? And just why WAS the family in the car?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with a new fic. I know, I should be finishing the fanfics that I already have up, and I AM going to try writing new chapters for them, but I got inspiration when I read some of my summer reading book.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Boy's Life. They belong to their respective owners.

-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-

_The clouds above me are blood red and the sky behind it a black that matched tar. There's a loud crash and I look around, searching for the source and behind me there's a boy infront of me, slaming his had onto what looks like a glass wall. He looks about my age with messy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. His eyes widened when he figured out I noticed him._

_His mouth opened and "em pleh ekusas," came out, frantic. He looks around, eyes wide in fear._

_"Em pleh ekusas!" He screams, water is rising up to his ankels as he pounds his figst onto the glass wall that sepparates us. "Em pleh esaelp!" He screams as the waters rising frightningly fast, already reaching his knees._

_I snap out of my shock and run towards the glass, hitting it with my weight in an attempt to break it, but doing nothing. He keeps hitting the wall with his figsts as I get back up from the ground and slam into it again, falling to the ground a second time._

_"Ekusas!" He screams again, the waters up to his waist. I ram into the wall for a third time, still to no effect. I run back even further this time and try ramming into it again, but still nothing._

_"Ekusas! Ekusas!" He's panicking now that the waters at his chest, slaming the wall with both hands now. I'm raming into the wall as hard as I can, still to no effect._

_"Ekusas!" He screams out as I ram into the wall for what seems like the milionth time._

_"Sasuke!" Someone else calls out. 'Help!' I turn around and look for the voice, but I find no one, and when I turn back to the trapped boy the waters to his neck already._

_"Ekusas!" The poor boy cries out, raming himself into the glass wall on his side._

_"Sasuke!" Someone cries out again, and I'm furrious that they're trying to distract me._

_"Ekusas!" The water is too high and he's raised up, slaming his hands into the wall,_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Sasuke! Wake up!" Everything starts shaking, and then it all goes black..._

-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

I shoot up, and I'm in my bed room. I look to my right and Itachi's leaning over me with a worried look in his eyes and a hand on my shoulder. 'He must've been the voice...'

"Sasuke, are you alright? You were shouting in your sleep..." He says. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me, obviously concerned about me. I'm glad that he cares, but I turn down the offer, telling him that I'm fine and that it was just a dream.

"All right... Now don't go shuting me out, alright? You're all I have left..." He says in a off-handed, almost humerous tone of voice, but I know that he's just trying to keep the part of him that's scared out.

Ever since mom and dad died in the fire and the poliece nearly arrested him for their murder, he's been overly protective of me. I was 6 then and he was 14, but now it's five years later and he's almost back to normal, but he still gets worried.

"Well," he starts, looking over to my alarm clock, "it's almost time to get up anyway, no use going to sleep just to get up a half hour later." He finishes, standing up. It's already 6 am, usually the time he wakes up anyway. I normally don't wake up till 6:45, but I guess I might as well..I get up and make my way across the room.

As I walk pass my window, I notice a white truck accross the street. 'What the..?' I turn to see some men moving furniture into the house accross from ours. 'New neighbors, huh..? Whatever..' I turn to my dresser and start getting ready for school.

Soon I'm downstairs in the kitchen where Itachi's eating some eggs and toast. I sit down across from him where theres a plate of eggs and toast ready for me as well. A start of another day.

-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-

Hey, so how does this sound? I hope for responses and such, so please review!


	2. Neighborhoods, floppy disks, lakes

DK: Sorry that this took so long to get out, and that it's short, I did have two more chapters written up on my family's laptop, but it crashed a few weeks ago and we haven't been able to get it back up and running yet…So I'm totally winging it ::grins sheepishly::

Yes, I see that I'm making Itachi quite OOC…….And if anyone has a problem with it….well, then 'tough' is all I have to say to them.

Disclaimer from the first chapter stays true.

Chapter Two :: Dingy Neighborhoods, Floppy Disks, and Forgotten Lakes...

s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n

"Sasuke!" I blink to see Itachi's hand being shook in my face, and I turn to him with a look that clearly stated that I wasn't amused. He chuckled lightly, looking at the road again. I go back to listening to the radio.

"So, what's got you all spacey today? The last time you fogged out must've been year ago." He joked, taking a glimpse at the younger of the two with a small smile. I shrug, not really all that up to telling him about my strange dream I had only a short while ago. He glimpses at me again, then sighs, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of me. Then some tune started playing and he started digging around in his pocket for his cell.

"Hello?… Yeah, it's me… You found it? Great!... Can't you bring it to work with you?... What do you mean you're not coming?… Oh okay, alright I'll be there in a minute." He hangs back up the phone and puts it into the breast pocket of his blazer. "Kisame found this floppy disk that has plans for our work on it, and he can't go to work today—"

"What's wrong, did one of his fish die?" I stated sarcastically, knowing how obsessive the man got over his fish friends.

"No, he's sick with the flue, again." Itachi stated, very much annoyed himself. He made a few turns and drove a few miles down to a small town that was nearby. It was slightly rundown, but still had a very suburban feel to it. The drove up to a house that was light blue with dark blue door and window frames.

Itachi got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell, then waited patiently. Soon enough Kisame opened the door and handed him a case and talked a little bit. Then Itachi came back to the car and started it back up.

We took a few turns and after we went down the same street for the third time, it became obvious that even though Itachi knew how to _get _here, he had no clue how to get out of here. I sighed and propped my head up with my hand on the open window. "Well, now I'm glad that we always leave the house an hour early.." I said off handily, and earned a half-glare from Itachi, who sighed.

After another five minutes of sitting in the car's silence I turned on the radio to some station that played club music that Itachi liked, and I didn't mind it that much so I let it be. After another ten minutes we ended up at a street next to a filthy looking lake. I looked at the lake as a frustrated sigh escaped my brother.

The lake looked like it hadn't been taken care of for years, with random plants and weeds overgrown from both around and in it. Weeping willow trees (that were so huge that they just had to be from metezoic era) hung all around the lake, and seemed to be the only type of tree that had been planted around it.

There was an old dock off at the far side of the lake, and between missing and hanging wood panes it just seemed all together to be falling apart. Something about the whole place felt oddly familiar…

"Hey Itachi, have we been past this lake before?" I asked without even turning to look at him, knowing that he would answer me regardless if I looked him in the eye while talking to him.

"Hm? Ah, no I don't think we have… Damnit, where are we? ... Oh well. So, why do you ask?" He asks while pulling out his cell phone, probably to call Kisame to give us directions out of here.

"I don't know…..I just got a feeling of déjà vu, I guess?" I said, shrugging to myself. I look at Itachi, who was dialing on his cell phone, then back to the road with a little surprise to see that Itachi was driving at the same time. "There's a stop-sign up ahead…" I told him, with a slightly foreboding feeling in my gut.

"Ah…" He said as he pulled up to the stop and put the phone against his ear. I heard Kisame answer, and the only thing that Itachi got to say before shock took over him was "Hey, I've kind of gotten myself…"

What had shocked not only my brother but myself as well was a beat up car speeding its way down the street to our left, smashing through the guard rails and a young willow tree, and straight into the lake.

For a few milliseconds, it seemed like time stopped.

"Jesus fuck! There had been people in there!" Itachi screamed as he flung his door wide open, mine doing the same only seconds later. We ran after the beat up vehicle, our car forgotten with the engine running and the doors wide open.

We reached the lake and the both of us took off out jackets and shoes then dove right in. We both swam over to the car, Itachi reaching it faster because he was a better swimmer than I was, and we both started to scream and bang on the windows.

The car was nearly half under already.

I hit the window and screamed hello a third and fourth time. A pair of hands locked together with handcuffs slammed onto the window, palms toward me, and then a face appeared from the other side with creamed-coffee colored skin, brilliant blue eyes, and a shock of blonde hair.

It was the boy from my dream.

I hit the window a third time and made the motion of rolling down the window while shouting it as well. He shook his head, and the muffled sound of "It won't work" came back to me. I grabbed at where the handle to open the door should have been, but it had been smashed in.

I looked to Itachi, who was slamming at the window with a rock. I did the 'one second' hand motion to the blonde in the car and swam as fast I could back to the shore of the lake and grabbed the largest and sharpest looking stone that I thought I could carry while swimming and raced back to the car.

I started to imitate my brother when I heard a shattering noise from my brother's side. He had broken the window open. I started slamming my rock onto the window even harder now, knowing that if my brother could do it that I could too. After a few more slams, I heard some cracks, so I started to smash it into the window with all I was.

The water was up to the window frame and filling the car from the front window now.

After another couple slams the glass shattered much like it had for my brother, and the glass went everywhere. I heard the boy cry out, and I myself had a bit of a shout when some glass hit my face. I reached my right arm in as far as I could, reaching for the boy.

The next thing I knew there was a brown-haired boy, much younger looking than both me and the blonde. "He's my cousin! Help him, he can't swim well..!" The boy said as he pushed himself out the window as I held the younger boy. The blonde was bleeding everywhere and the handcuffs looked like they had rubbed his wrists raw.

I looked over to my brother, who was leaning nearly all the way into the car. There was no one else next to him. "What are you doing?!" I shouted, confused. I saw him coming out of the sinking car, which seemed to be going down even faster now.

He finally came out of the car, pulling a woman who hands were cuffed and was beaten and bruised, much like the blonde, right behind him. She had rust colored hair that was long and wavy, and rust colored eyes, which were only half open.

Itachi wrapped one arm around the woman and started to pull the two of them to the lake's shore at a faster pace than you would have expected in the situation, I followed suit, with the younger boy in my arms as the blonde struggled to follow close behind me.

Just before we reached the lakeside, Itachi was already diving back into the lake and swimming faster than I've ever seen to the car. I got to the shore and put the boy down next to the woman that Itachi had helped, and I helped the blonde onto the shore.

I looked back at the drowning car to see that Itachi was still leaning into the window of it and that the car was nearly under water. "ITACHI!" I screamed out as I ran and then dove into the water. I swam as fast as my tired arms and legs would carry me, trying to get to my brother.

But then both the car and Itachi were gone.

s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n

DK: BUWAHAHAH, it's the cliffhanger blues! xD

So yeah, I know I'm horrible at updating, but believe me, between band practices, band competitions, manditory football show attendance, babysitting, classes, and homework, I just don't have any time. Actually, to be honest the only reason I wrote this chapter was because I was procrastinating against my two English essays that are due by next week grins sheepishly Haha, procrastination, ftw, right::smile::

Well, the whole three people reviewing was actually a large part in it. Many thanks to my reviewers, those of who being Kitsune Foxfire, ewankonga, and Unpredictable684. I would also like to thank bhabbhybo0, who has favorited this fic. I would finally like to thank Emi Sue, Sir Gawain of Camelot, Unpredictable684, and White tiger of the night, all of who have this fic on their alert list. I feel so blessed that so many people are interested in my fic, and I love you all so much for even slightly liking my writing!! I hope you continue to read my fic ::happy grin::

Well, I hope to get a third chapter up next weekend, seeing how that's the next time I'll be on the computer ::another sheepish grin::

Reviews, flames, constructive criticism, ideas, and critique would all be greatly appreciated::ear-to-ear grin::


	3. Oranges and paramedics

DK: I'm back again with a third chapter::grins:: Sorry it took so long to get it out here, especially since I left off on a cliffhanger, but at least it IS here, right? Haha, anyone who's read any of my fics before that this is pretty big for me, seeing how I usually loose interest after writing the second chapter haha ::sheepish grin::

Same disclaimers apply

s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n

"ITACHI!" I call out as I swim closer and closer to where the car had been. Bubbles are still escaping from the surface, but the water was much too dark and deep to see through. I start looking every which-way that I can, panicking more and more as the seconds go by, and still no sign of my brother.

I almost lost hope when my brother's head came out over the surface of the water, choking and gasping in the air. I swim the two feet difference over to him and I grab his shoulder. He turns to me with a crazed and sorrowful look in his eyes. It was then that I noticed that he was alone.

"Where's the other person? There was someone else in that car!" I ask, confused that Itachi of all people would leave someone behind like that. He doesn't respond at first, so I go to grab his shoulder again, but he quietly whispers 'it's no use..' and starts to swim back.

I watch him swim back to the shore, shocked, but after looking back at where he had came up from I start to follow him back. By the time I reached the shore, he was sitting on his knees talking to the rust-haired woman, who still seemed way too out of it, and now seemed way too pale, and had way too many cuts over her…

Itachi looked to me for a second, and said call it. I knew he meant the police, so I walked over to our pile of jackets and shoes and grabbed Itachi's coat. I reached into the inside breast-pocket and took out the black razor phone.

I dialed 911, and the tone rang twice before an operator asked what the emergency was. I told her that me and my brother just got three people out of a car that had ran into a lake, and that they needed help. She asked if I could stay on the line so that she could trace where the cell phone was located, I said I could. Soon she told me that there would be paramedics, and I thanked her before shutting the cell.

I sprung up and stumbled over to my brother and the three strangers. The woman still seemed in an unnatural haze, and Itachi kept asking her random questions like "do you like oranges" and "what's your favorite kind of movie". I didn't understand why he was doing this, but I didn't say anything.

I looked to the woman's right, which is where the older boy was sitting. His blonde hair was matted to his face with water and guck, and on each cheek were three deep cuts that reminded me of whiskers on a fox or a cat. There was some blood on his shirt around his left rib, but I couldn't tell if it was from his chest or from the blood on his face. The way his shirt was torn and his arms were so scraped up looked like someone had dragged him against concrete. There were other cuts, but none seemed as bad as the others.

The blonde was looking at the woman sadly, and the smaller boy was leaning onto him, sobbing. The boy was the best out of all of them. His right eye was a deep purple, and his nose and lip both looked like they had been bleeding. Otherwise, he seemed fine.

We all sat there, the only sounds were Itachi's random questions and the woman's whispered answers. After five minutes passed, sirens were heard, and then the next thing I knew, a bunch of paramedics were all around us.

Two of them gently pulled the woman onto a stretcher, and lifted her up. The younger boy scampered after her, crying out that she was his mother. Another paramedic picked him up and followed after the other two paramedics, saying soothing things in the young boy's ear.

A fourth and fifth paramedic came over to the blonde. One started to work on his face while the other used what looked like cable cutters to break the chain in-between the handcuffs apart. Then the second person lifted up his shirt a bit, then pulled it off all together to reveal that the left side of his ribs were covered with a dark, deep purple bruise.

Both paramedics let out a small gasp when they saw it, and I wasn't much better. The second one shook their head and started working on the boy's face, which snapped the other back into reality as they started working with a lock-pick on the handcuffs.

I would have kept watching if it weren't for a group of three policemen, two men and one woman, came over to me and Itachi. They started asking us questions and Itachi answered each one. A sixth paramedic came over, to me this time. She looked around Itachi's age with a shock of shoulder length dyed pink hair.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" She asked me as she pulled out a pair of tweezers. She held my face gently, and started to pull little shards of glass out. 'When did they get there..?' I wondered to myself, and was surprised when she answered me with "When you broke the window, right?" Apparently I had spoken aloud.

"I'm Sasuke…" I started, but I didn't know what else to say at that point. She somehow knew I felt like that, and started to talk a conversation on her own.

"That's a brave thing you did there, Sasuke-kun. Most boys your age wouldn't have done that… How are you feeling? Dizzy? Light-headed?" She said all in a friendly tone of voice, it was obvious that she was one of the people meant to work with the younger kids.

"My arms and legs feel like they're on fire, and I feel like I was spinning…" I found myself telling her, surprised at myself.

"Well, that's to be expected, you just swam your heart out to help those people. You're kind of like a knight in shining armor right now! Haha," I winced, that piece of glass hurt when she had pulled it out, "Oh! I'm sorry about that, Sasuke-kun! The darn bugger was in there pretty deep… And that was the last one too!" She told me as she tilted my face to the left and then to the right. She pulled out some small band-aids and some peroxide and cleaned the cuts then bandaged them up. "There you go! Hope today gets better for you later on!" She joked as she ruffled my hair and pulled a disposable blanket over my shoulders.

I watched as she got up and walked over to the blonde boy. She asked him how he was doing, but he didn't answer her at all. She looked at him worried, then just pulled one of the blankets over his shoulder and placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. She looked over to me and grinned, then nodded. She stood up, wished him luck then walked over to the truck.

I got up and walked over to the blonde boy, who was staring off into space. I sat next to him, and he still didn't notice me. I looked to the ground and sighed. "My name's Sasuke…" I started, but then he interrupted me with a "Thank you.." I looked up, and all of the sudden he was hugging me. I was surprised and was about to ask just what he thought he was doing, when I noticed that he was shaking and that the shoulder that his face was buried in was slowly growing wet. He was….crying…

Not knowing what else to do, I held him back and rubbed his back, hoping that what Itachi would do to help me when we were younger would help him somehow. I looked up, and Itachi was walking over. His eyes had that shocked, sad, and crazed look to them still.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what Itachi had seen while under that deep, dark water.

s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n-s-n

DK: So yeah, yet again I'm procrastinating… I found out today that the second project that I was suppose to be doing for Hamlet was due TOMORROW (Tuesday) and not Friday…..erm yeah HAHAHA Nice one, right? So, I'm halfway done that so I started writing this since I hadn't updated all weekend….And now it's updated, so it's all good ::grins::

On a random note: My dear, dear shitmuffins, it's so freaking cold where I live… -- --;;;

I would love to thank Kitsune Foxfire, FuzzySeduction, Sir Gawain of Camelot, Liala and her Wolf, and Unpredictable684 for commenting on the last chapter, and I would also love to thank all of those who added this to their alert and favorite lists!! (I would say who was who, but it got too confusing dizzy eyes)

I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and such!!

(And go check out my math teacher's rock band, Ruiner, over at: www. myspace. com/ ruinerband/ )(remove the spaces)


End file.
